Sonic's Big Mistake
by mystery.T
Summary: Sonic makes a big mistake with his decisions deciding to be with Sally (perfect pants) has Sonic made good decision or will he come back running to Amy what do you think?
1. Chapter 1

Sonic's Big Mistake

Ch1 Prissy, Pink, Rose.

Amy's P.O.V

It's 5:00 in the morning I brushed my teeth enthusiastically getting ready too see sonic. "Cant wait too see Sonic today." I put on my pink dress and pink boots (As usual) to get ready to go out to the park hoping too see Sonic.

30mins later (At the park)

"Oh where's Sonic today I hope he comes because the chilli dog stand is up oh well he's coming hehe. (5mins later) "UGGGH is he coming?" I sat down on the bench waiting for Sonic. A few minuets later something blue was coming I stood brushing some fluff off my skirt as soon as I looked up there was sonic at the chilli dog stand in line. "SONIC you're here". "Amy leave me alone your embarrassing me look I'm with Sally not you your not coming back to the sonic team I'M KICKING YOU OUT!" sonic harshly shouted. Everywhere was silent even the chilli dog stand guy my heart was broken I tried to hold the tears back the but I couldn't. I ran home…

It's a short chapter sorry read and review please J


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Home from the heartbreak

30mins later (At home)

Amy's P.O.V

(Sobbing) "why does sonic hate me I love all the way to my heart but he doesn't he treats me like FRIKING RUBBISH I HATE IT". I take off my boots and my dress and put on my pink furry pyjamas (Which is AWESOMELY WARM ANYWAY) knock bam (very silly mix up anyways) "who could that be it's 8:45" I get up still kinda heartbroken and open the door it was Rouge. "What did big blue do to you honey" she sadly said (Whoa she's never been sad before LOL) "well no Sonic is with Sally and he shouted at me I hate Sally FUCKING ACORN SHES ANNOYING!" my eyes was red from the crying I looked awful. "So big blue is with Sally WHAT that can't be NONSENSE!" Rouge shouted" Rouge looked like she was turning mad. "well bye Rouge" "bye Amy" Rouge sadly said. I shut the door carefully I was getting ready for bed "I'm gonna change into a different person and why does Sonic wants a girl that's perfect she doesn't got any friends accept from her boyfriend sonic the idiot no one is going to like him he's going to be a loner." Amy gets in bed and falls asleep I'm going to change….. will Amy change please read and reviewJ


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys back from school what a blast speaking to my friend at school (the unknown mystery) so yeah lets get started.

Ch3:back from the heated heartbreak.

Sonic's P.O.V

As soon as I got home I see Tails and Silver playing Sonic free riders (for Xbox kinect) "WTF are you guys doing here playing my Xbox kinect" "you invited us to your house dimwit" silver stupidly said doing the cookoo sign (cookoo sign is when you spin your finger next to the side of your head) "SHUT UP SILVER" I was getting heated from that pothead Silver. "what's wrong Sonic" Tails politely said (as usual anyway back to the story) "I'm in a bad mood can you guys leave now" "ok" they said in unison. They left so I had time to my self I just remembered there was school tomorrow I could see my babe Sally Acorn(she is a very rubbish character) I went on my Xbox 360 to play Sonic all stars racing transformed for an hour or two.

An hour later

I receive an Xbox live message from Tails.(chat between Sonic and Tails) "hey tails" "Sonic what was wrong at your house" "don't want to talk about it" "Sonic tell me please" "fine tell people if you want" "ok thanks Sonic" "well I shouted at Amy at moonlight park and…I kicked her out of the team" "Sonic why?" "she was annoying me and embarrassing me" "but Sonic you should know by now that she's got feelings anyways tell me more at school Sonic see you"(Xbox live chat ended) I turn off my Xbox 360 kinect and go to bed in distress.

This chapter is done please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys the mystery is back how you guys doing now were going to find out did Amy change and how will Rouge act towards Sonic at school and still find out if Sonic will come running back to Amy so let's get started shall we.

Ch4 schools out, sun's out, rose's, hedgehog's and bat's.

Sonic's P.O.V

7:55(in morning)

I wake up feeling refreshed from all the stress last night I get up to brush my teeth making sure there's no plaque on my teeth wear my school uniform (the school has a black blazer, a blue and black tie and anytime of shoes as long as it's blue or black). Since I got ready early for and I had to leave in ten minuetes I went on my I phone 5s which was blue with my intinitials.

Ten minuetes later (on mobius industries school bus)

Amy's P.O.V

I was sitting next to blaze on the school bus chatting about changes between people "WOW Amy you have changed a lot like you got black high tops a black rose wrist bracelet and you got your spiked at the front" Blaze said in surprise "you've learnt how to warm up to people and that's a brilliant change" "yeah you think thanks but we got to get off the bus were at school"

(At mobius industries high school)

Rouge's P.O.V

I was looking at my self gracefully in the mirror near my locker then I see Silver looking at me like wtf am I doing "Silver why are you looking at me wonder why my babe knuckles calls you a pot head" "and why would you believe him Rouge I thought you weren't gullible humph weird" "pot head DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M WEIRD TO YOU WELL DO YA YOU LOOK LIKE A FRICKING POT HEAD" "GGRRH ROUGE!" Silver left looking angry(which is LOL) RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG "class time" the teachers shouted "I better get to class" I hurried to class.

Well that's this chapter all done please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys how you doing I know it's been a long time since I have updated my story also read Nebula the hedgehog's stories and the unknown mystery's story too ok now on with the story.

Ch5 School's out, Sun's out, Rose's, Hedgehog's and Bat's.

(At School in Science class) Sally and Blaze

Blaze's P.O.V

I'm at Science class with sally the teacher was called Mr. Dodo-Zebra

"Hello class seems like all the students are in class well anyways good morning class."

"Good morning Mr. Dodo-Zebra" we said in unison

"today we will be learning about circuits does anyone know what a circuit is"

"yeah I know I know" (Sally putting her hands up)

"yes Ms. Acorn"

" a circuit is a closed loop that electrons can travel in. A source of electricity, such as a battery, provides energy to the circuit. Unless the circuit is complete electrons cannot move."

"Well done Ms. Acorn I see your very smart!"

"thank you"

I just sat there bored waiting for the work

"now class you are going to be drawing a circuit showing what a circuit is and labelling the different parts of the circuit who ever does the best circuit will get a sweet from me off you go."

Well I got on with my work it was easy anyway I just wanted the sweets

"Sally is this circuit good enough because your good with these"

"yup that's nice you got the labelling right as well nothing to worry about"

"thanks Sally!"

Sally continued with her work and so did I

10mins later(still in science class)

"ok class settle down let's see these circuit's

Everyone showed there's they were all god from my view

"WOW THESE ARE AMAZING YOU ALL WIN SWEETS"

"WOO" the children said in unison.

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

"It's play" everyone shouted in unison.

Well that's this chapter done see you soon!


End file.
